


"Please the Day & Night"~ We Must Walk Together Episode I

by HelenofTroy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe D´Orleans is promised again, after the Henriette´s death.<br/>But already his heart never will come back to be the same, his real  tastes, his true self, no longer wants to hide more.<br/>His love by Chevalier & his aspirations, his bitterness for pretend to be who is not really, are piercing his soul, as Claudine will learn that very soon.<br/>A chance encounter with the young doctor, will open the Philippe´s eyes to the real truth: not everyone is ready for judge his life, but for help him and respecting him, in the most noble way. A new friendship starts for the prince, who is forced to be Philippe D´Orleans, brother of Louis XIV  when  begins to dawn while he´s Marie De Lune,  in the night. Two souls in one only body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please the Day & Night"~ We Must Walk Together Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> Only with you i´m not a man, or a woman, only with you i´m myself, and i can be who i´m really am…Claudine. I have to prove anything to my brother, to the Court, to the World…i can be that spirit who just want love and be loved back. Just with you i´m healed while i can touch to myself, that unknown person, doctor. 
> 
> -Who is that? -she asked. 
> 
> -An Human Being, - Philippe whispered, looking to her with the truth in his blue eyes.

The last candle was extinguished by the tenth chamberlain.  
Ten-Philippe had mentally counted, wrapped in his long pink coat, sitting in the last room sofa, while the first ray of sun shone. Philippe closed his blue eyes, feeling how Marie de Lune, his role of every night was leaving him. 

-Two people in one right? Man and woman. When the sun rises, she dies, leaving him birth-he repeated softly, pulling one of the flashy pink feathers also from his ostentatious hairstyle, as sober as the Chamberlains retreating the last glasses of the table. Anyone who had been near of him had heard to Philippe speaking with himself. 

Philippe was bored, torn. Now he must abandon to Marie, his identity in the night, to be again the Prince of France who was the Versailles shame, the king´s black sheep. Chevalier had retired very soon with one of his favorites, the young Hugo, one of the young Spanish gentlemen come in the last embassy of Spain. 

-I´m leaving, love of my life -had said Chevalier as goodbye in the party before go away with his new boy of 20, pulling to Marie against the wall, in middle of every look while was kissing to Philippe dressed with his amazing white & pink lady dress in his lips, as if he´d be really Marie, licking with his tongue his mouth with his always insatiable tongue, leting him excited, shameful by first time, ashamed with his beating heart, all his blood pounding in his underbelly, before the dark excitement of that public exhibition of love. 

-You wanted to be Marie, i I have warned my love-had said Chevalier, separating from him, strocking the Philippe´s hidden crotch.  
-Wait, stay -had whispered Philippe, but Chevalier using his daily malice smiled away with Hugo, who smiled at same time, saying something....

That was to be a woman? -Philippe was thinking now, leaving the sofa looking at his reflection in the big mirror, of that great room. 

He was feeling the desire, and the shame, how Chevalier had almost all the power of his body. Philippe looked with pleausure his new look as Marie. She was absolutelly dazzling. Her face of china , was crowned by the double black stripe on each eye, in the Egyptian style as Sophie...his blue eyes were glistened under the more black hair, dyed by the same Sophie....and the complicated wrapped in pink feathers, just make to him feel the desire in every man and almost in every woman´s look to him.  
Marie looked her beautiful face and tought in Cleopatra, dieying of lust, under Julius Caesar body, surely in her bath...her mitic baths always had been the favourite legend of Philippe.  
Marie touched her red lips, and felt the wound left by Chevalier. Philippe felt himself weak, for the first time. Marie then closed her eyes again and her fingers went to her breasts, swollen under the corset, false but does it matter?..he wanted to feel between her legs to Chevalier, now or she will die....

Philippe then, feeling how the desire was climbing by his shoes, like if that would be a sickness, he sat on the sofa last. He should calm his excitement there and now, or would die.  
He dropped her pink fan to the floor, her skirt rose with difficulty, following his urgency, and Philippe searched it until that he found that, and with sinuous movements, , moaned slowly, in that empty room, again and again, until someone opened the large glass doors hurry. 

-Come on! Fast, bring to him here! -a female voice came from nowhere. Philippe hided among the last seats, excited and scared, when suddenly the woman who has just come, like an eagle saw it. 

She was the doctor, Claudine! Philippe slowly sat up in horror.

-Come here, your Highness -said softly Claudine-the king is gonna to come right now, the Deuphin, your nephew has fallen from his horse and I must attend him now. The king has been called. 

Philippe looked at her in silence, feeling useless and trapped. His brother would banish him from Versailles, his counselors would ask the Philippe´s head now, far from his love, Chevalier. He couldn´t live without him. 

-Your Highness, come on-said Claudine picking his fan soil and handing to him in hand-how they call to you in the night ? -Claudine asked to him, while she started to prepare with the two stables boys that entered the two big tables of that room as a makeshift bed. 

-Oh , i´m Marie de Lune-Philippe said to her, beating his fan gleefully. Claudine nodded, with hurry.  
-Madame De Lune-said Claudine, kissing seriusly his hand, while her hair bun was undo-please bring all this room´s cushions here-one of the two boys nodded. Philippe felt how the joy and the excitment come backt to visit him.  
Claudine left his look, smiling just for one moment, while she took all the instruments of her doctor´s briefcase. Philippe looked her in silent, with his fan over his face. That woman was a stranger among his family. All that he knew about her was that his brother trusted in her healing power with blindness, and now she was not scandalized by his behavior, as Marie. And that she had been so good with Henriette in her last desire for receive flowers, when his brother, the king brought the garden for her....Claudine had a good heart, of those who he never thought that could to be real. Never nobody had done anything like that for him, free of an awaited reward or personal favour....why now Claudine was helping him?  
Maybe because she was...dressed of man precisely.  
A man dressed as a woman, that was Philippe and a woman preteding to be a man and dressed like them, by Royal´s order. Versailles was a very weird place. 

Bontemps came quickly, and looked at the two tables, on which the servants had placed the cushions. Then he looked to Claudine who nodded and to Philippe. 

-She´s my protector, Madame De Lune-said Claudine, in a fast moment, and Bontemps pierced to Marie with his eyes, and Philippe felt all the coldness from his mentor over his skin.  
If there left one only glimmer of desire, had already flown. 

-Madame-said almost as if this would be a question Bontemps feeling an open disgusting, while Philippe curtsied. And then Bontemps turned around and made a sign. 

The Dauphin was brought by his two assistants, shouting of pain, his little face was covered of pain over his golden shirt. 

-Ok, don´t worry, your Highness, said Claudine, touching the child´s chest with a soft gesture and the child stayed in silence, while Philippe wisely, he stood behind Claudine with fear, while she touch the child´s leg. 

-How is , how is my son? -the Louis voice then sounded between all the courtesans, while the king arrived-Claudine, explain yourself. 

-The Deuphin has dislocated his leg´s bone, Your Majesty. I must put it back in its place, or the prince never will come back to use his leg again.  
-Please father, it hurts me-the Deuphin screamed by a second, while the king kissed his son hand, and nodded, while Claudine went to search something in her bag, taking her new friend by her arm. 

-Help me, Marie-she asked to Philippe-please put the stick in the prince´s mouth. 

Philippe looked to her in shock, while Claudine came back next to the prince. Philippe made what Claudine said and the child looked to his uncle, but he did not meet him as the king, who looked with indiference to his own brother. 

-Ok, your Highness, now i will must put the bone in its place, this will hurt, but will happen very soon and your relief will be amazing-Claudine did the operation quickly, and in a second cry of pain, the Dauphin fainted.  
-It's completely normal, your Majesty -said Claudine-when he weak up, his leg will be perfect. 

The king and Bontemps looked her satisfied, and Bontemps ordered the the transfer of the Dolphin.  
-The Deuphin must take this prepared, this will make him rest from his pain when he weak up. 

Bontemps took the little bottle looking to Philippe by a last way, and almost walked to him, but Philippe opened his fan behind of Claudine again, And Bontemps could read the challenge in his eyes, then went out with the rest of the royal entourage.

-Claudine -Louis said to her and the doctor approached to the king. 

Then the king began to say something in her ear, were instructions for how Claudine nodded. So close, that seemed that he was desiring kiss her...what strange behavior! 

-Yes, your majesty of course-said Claudine-when your Majesty desires i have took two varieties of opiates this year, sir-she said, showing something to the king, who looked the white handkerchief that she opened with admiration. Philippe noticed then how Louis was not looking the flowers, but her face, while seconds, trapped in a strange sensation of admiration, faith and attraction...he was almost hypnotized by her. 

Philippe could have gone at that time, but he felt curiosity by the weird relationship between the king and his doctor. In addition, he had been useful and understood by first time, in his life. why his brother had to stay there, with her? 

-Oh i see, you will explain this later? -the king said-i see that you have a helper, who is she?  
-Oh she´s Madame de Lune, sir-Claudine said in a moment, while the king looked her, making that gesture so own of Louis. He touched his honey long hair and placed it on his maroon jacket. When he made that was because he wanted something...since their childhood, always has showed the same gesture when he was desiring something or to someone...no doubts. 

The king smiled to Philippe and left.  
Bontemps was there again, always threatening, at the door. 

Claudine took her medical things and looked to Philippe. 

-Do you think that they know? -Philippe asked, just looking the balcony, were the king was talking with Bontemps.  
-Your majesty surely no, Bontemps...-she stoped, closing his bag-problaby yes. 

-Not even Bontemps is such intelligent as you think, doctor -said Philippe to her, feeling how his costume was almost perfect-why did you help me. If my brother would guess-Philippe said in a fast way.  
-Because i know what are you feeling, Madame-she said-you feel that is now when you are yourself. And here you are, my helper. We're in a mess.  
-Repeat what you have said one moment, please-asked to her Philippe suddenly taking the Claudine´s hand, she was in shock bu that. 

-Because i know what you are feeling, Madame-she said to him, that looked beyond their own shades.  
-Yes i´m feeling now...is difficult to explain to me -said timide Philippe, after all that woman was an unknown for him.  
-The Freedom-she interrupted him-that´s what i feel everyday when i come back to Versailles-she said, leaving. 

-By this way-said Philippe-can you walk with me, doctor? -he touch one internal door. Claudine followed to him in silence.  
They fell by an unknown staircase, until the Royal gardens. 

Once outside, Philippe let her long skirt spill down by the long stone´s walkway, while Claudine joined him at a slow pace. 

-How is to be a woman? -Philippe asked to her, looking the trees, feeling their strenght, all that was pretty intense.  
-How is to be a real man, Marie? -she asked trying not hurt him, but make him see the truth. Talk with Philippe after a long day like that was being almost a liberating act. It was good for both. 

Marie looked to her and smiled in silence, almost with pain and said touching one of the Versailles trees: 

-This old tree, was here before that our father would born too-Philippe sat on the grass beneath it while Claudine looked at him, without know what he was expecting of her.  
Philippe extended his hand and nodded, then Claudine sat next to him too, smiling, while she took a strange flower from her bag and put it in her mouth, &; began to chew it , closing her eyes and leaning on the tree´s trunk. 

-You are a strange being-said Philippe, looking the blue sky-my nephew will be ok?  
-Of course Your Highness, he will be-said Claudine.  
-What has said to you my brother? -he wanted to know-something of me?  
-No, he really believes that you are my friend, Marie -she said, smothering the last taste of the strange grass in his mouth, and finally-Madame de Lune. 

-Yes, i´m like her in the night, i´m like the moon-he said...-only showing my true being in the nights, in this nest of hypocritals that is Versailles.  
-No...you are not "like her", you are Marie-Philippe looked to Claudine paying attention, like if he´d be with his tutor again, he felt that he was about to discover something important in that moment-you are Marie, that´s the truth.  
-Yes, but in the night only...i´m Philippe now, the prince of France, with the sun, Marie dies everyday for let the prince come back -Philippe said, and when he looked to Claudine he saw her face and he did not couldn´t say anything more, feeling her interest. The Claudine´s eyes were giants, as two virgin lakes , waiting to be discoverd but such full of wisdom, of magic...maybe that was what his brother loved in her. 

-Like in a fairytale, Your Highness-Cladine said, touching one of his feathers-the most cutest lady of Versailles must die for let Her Prince come back...every day and every night...-she added-and you know? Marie De Lune is the most beautiful woman in Christendom.  
Philippe smiled and puts his hand on the shoulder of Claudine. He touched by her words, and dazzling by her great company. 

Then, the Philippe´s hands took the Claudine´s and drove them until his head, and she undo his difficult hairstyle. 

-You can call me Philippe now-he said-now is the day, Claudine-he asked to her- we must please to the day. 

-Yes, Your Highness-she said, recovering her sit next to the prince of dark hair. Her touch was so different of Chevalier´s ...for that Philippe had asked to her undo his hairstyle, he wanted to feel her touch, before that his brother would make that....of course his brother wanted her as doctor before that old man already dead, his father. 

Claudine had a strong pulse, technical, devoid of his Chevalier´s sensuality , but nice, full of candor.

-How you will place to the day, Claudine? -Philippe gave to her his pink fan that she took shrugging, with that male way that was absent of Chevalier...is like if his perfect lover would be a mix between Chevalier & Claudine...a weird mix of them, Chevalier in his body, Claudine in his soul.  
Philippe closed his eyes. He was not ready for that barrage of high, noble sentiments that he was beginning to feel. His life had been filled with such low things, so vain ... compared to that time....he never had been so happy as he was being with that woman. 

-I will place the day being the Male Doctor of This Court Your Highness and in the night i´ll be who i´m really-she said to him-while the night i´m just Claudine. 

-You use females clothes while the night? -Philippe looked her face-i don´t remember you dressed as a woman 

-Yes, in the night i´m a woman again, as Your Highness is a woman too -she said, smelling the fan. 

-Oh, you can take that for you if you want. Is my way of give you my thanks-the prince said-really, Claudine, thanks. 

-Why? -Claudine said, trying giving him back the fan, was too much for her, but Philippe started to cry, bit a bit. 

-Because you did not judge me when you saw what i was doing-Philippe said to Claudine, opening his heart to her as he never had done with nobody-because you have showed me what is the respect, the trusting, the true friendship in a moment, in a second-he told-you, a commoner, and nobody from my own family, from my Court never has looked to me dressed of a woman as you have made, with respect , with normally- Claudine worried, by the strong crying tried calme to the prince making the silence gesture, but his pain was so great...  
she let him speak, she noticed how he was needing that. 

-This is not true, Philippe , everybody love you, Your favourite, Chevalier he loves you as Marie too -Claudine said.  
-Nobody loves me, Claudine-his tears falled by her dress as the rain. His voice, broken, his arms extended now to Claudine.  
-What is the worst for you, Your Highness? -she asked to him, taking his hands -say that, say that, Your Highness...  
-That he reject me, and will reject me in this way my whole life. He does not understand anything, for him i´m just a freak, a monster, his deception, and shame.  
-And for the another one? -Claudine asked to him, smiling, strocking her hair, softly.  
-How do you know that there is another too which opinion cares me ? -Philippe touch her face, and she smiled in silence.  
-Ah your Highness, because always there is another one. You have told me that your brother the king, never will accept who you are really but your lover? Chevalier?  
-How can you read our dreams, our thoughts in that way, doctor? -Philippe asked to her -you make the same with my brother.  
-Have you fear of Chevalier´s feelings by you? -Claudine said -if that disturb you, Your Highness, please let those doubts fly. Chevalier love you. 

-No, Claudine, don´t confuse Love with Respect, when he sees to Marie, he made fool of me, but he is unable of treat me like....you did -Philippe, searched the Claudine´s belly, and like if she´d be his mother , put his head on her lap.  
She touch her hair, softly.  
-Maybe he does not know another way of love -she said to him-maybe your brother not even, as my father did not meet ever for me-she said to him.  
-Your father? -he asked to her -is dead isn´t he?  
-Yes, and like your brother and your lover, Chevalier never will accept you as who you really is, like Marie de Lune, my father never accepted me as Claudine-she revealed to him, who looked her face with attention. 

Philippe opened his eyes, while he cleaned his face, and looked her, deeply and sincerely, feeling that connection. The same pain again.  
-And your lover? -Philippe asked to her -he accept you for who you are in the day? .  
-I don´t know -she said-i don´t have a lover-she said.  
-No, you have not. I know at last that-Philippe said- i want see you again. Tomorrow?  
-No, Your highness, is better for us that we avoid all suspicion, but remember, Chevalier love you, don´t confuse his lack of deepest feelings with derision, that would be very cruel by your side-Claudine took her bag, and put inside the fan-thanks for this! 

-Wait, wait...you need walk with me tomorrow and everyday in your whole life. I order that to you as your prince-he said.  
-Your Highness...-she asked -the king will learn this .  
-And what if he does? -Now his capricious character came back finally to visit him -“Maybe you and me are meant for walk together. 

Maybe me, as you, we are meant to be ourselves when we are together, in the night, and have what we want. 

But while the day…we must be who the others want for us. Maybe we must please to the day & to the night”

-But ...why?  
-For what you treated to me today, after see the ...well the dirty thing that i was doing.  
The Philippe´s voice was sounding desperate, almost lost, with the only idea of lost the Claudine´s respect. she noticed of that power but did not abuse of it.  
-You only were searching relief from your lonely, your wife is gone, since fews months ago, Philippe and you know that you loved her in some way-she said. 

Philippe rememberd to his mother, he wanted that Claudine would remember to him to his mother...but she did not. She was a weird creation made for him, and for his brother, the king, always his brother in his path. Claudine was his friend, his middle...suddenly this word hurted him his "middle what" -oh his thoughts were carriying him pretty far...and in them of course was a bed, but this time a soul inside that bed. if Claudine would share his bed. if she´d be want to be his lover...for one night only, as she was meant to be his brother´s ...only one day in all the kings and prince´s lifes would happen that miracle of meet an human being as Claudine was... someone such special and good was not own from this world. 

-I need you, my friend-Philippe touch her left knee-Only with you i´m not a man, or a woman, only with you i´m myself, and i can be who i´m really am…Claudine. I have to prove anything to my brother, to the Court, to the World…i can be that spirit who just want love and be loved back. Just with you i´m healed while i can touch to myself, that unknown person, doctor.  
-Who is that? -she asked. 

-An Human Being, -he whispered-not a spoiled prince, or a crazy man full of ambitions & a degenerate as i´m for my brother, for my lover as you said-why can not they to be as you are, Claudine? 

Philippe touch her face, while her hand climbed until her blonde hair, but Philippe reached that, and laced his fingers with hers, crying while he approached his trembling lips to hers...  
-Tel me that tomorrow you will walk with me, say that...please...

In the distance, inside Versailles some white fingers were covered with blood, after have broken a small vase as the consequence of jealousy at seeing them since long time ago...while behind him, the voice of his lover called him. 

-What are you doing there, in the window, my love? Come back to the bed, with me i ´ll be here so few time i must come back soon, you know that-but this voice was not listened by the man who was watching to Philippe and Claudine through the window, embraced, and almost kissing each other. Only the blue of that man´s jealous eyes was erased by the red flames that he was feeling, own of Lucifer, own from the Hell such were his jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> “Maybe you and me are meant for walk together. 
> 
> Maybe me, as you, are meant to be ourselves when we are together, in the night, and have what we want. 
> 
> But while the day…we must be who the others want for us. Maybe we must please to the day & to the night” (Philppe D´Orleans to Claudine in “Versailles” maybe in S2).


End file.
